


Not so Clueless to Flirt

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Attempt of Rape, Attraction Park, Ferris Wheel, Hair, I want someone, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, The Avengers at Coney Island, fluff?, i think, please, to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : bad english.</p>
<p>So, I was supposed to wirte this text with someone, but she like, haven't sent me her part since may and I suspect she hasn't even write a phrase. So I finished it, since the document was looking at me each time I was opening my fic folder.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not so Clueless to Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : bad english.
> 
> So, I was supposed to wirte this text with someone, but she like, haven't sent me her part since may and I suspect she hasn't even write a phrase. So I finished it, since the document was looking at me each time I was opening my fic folder.

Tony looove to flirt, he never get tired of it. Seeing people face go red or being flattered or just plain insulted. It was funny and he could get lucky.   
Of course he did it with all of the members of the Avengers, including Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Ok, he didn’t do it with Loki, it would just be weird. 

His favorite prey was Thor and Steve, Thor was humble and Tony loved to see the little blush on the Asgardian face. Steve was just clueless, so clueless it was almost ridiculous. He looked like a fool when he tries to flirt with the American icon, but at least it’s funny.  
Usually Mister Stark goes with wink and rubbing his banana sensually on his lips while the blond(s) pass by. Sometime in combat when mister Roger is in his skin tight costume, he slaps his ass or rubs his back, long and slow and laugh when Steve look at him funny. Tony is obviously bisexual, it’s get him twice the chance to get a date on Friday night. Being surrounded by beautiful people in tight, sweating and groaning is not easy. Hurray for the metal plate crotch!

The fight with the Green Goblin was near the end and Tony was setting the last trap to catch our villain and sending him at raft. Hulk was smashing the last goons and Goblin’s cars and Natasha and Clint brings the Green Goblin to his cage.  
Tony begins to clean the place a bit and Steve come to congrats him on the fight. Already the journalists are swarming the place and Steve answer the questions like a real pro.

\- Hey guys, who’s down to go to the restaurant? Asked Tony.

Iron man gets affirmative response from Natasha, Banner, Clint and Steve between answering the journalist’s question. Thor decline, his father has called him.

\-------------

The evening at the restaurant is quite enjoyable. They laugh a lot, the food is good and Banner doesn’t turn green once!  
Steve goes away for the bathroom, excusing himself.  
The evening continues, only problem…

\- Euh guys, Steve haven’t come back, it’s been two hours. Said Hawkeye.

\- I’ll call him; he must not be far away.

Still, it makes Tony nervous.  
Captain America doesn’t answer to his cellphone. The team rush to the Avengers tower. They have detector that could retrace Steve.  
Natasha call the American Icon one last time.

\- Miss Romanov how charming to have you on the phone. Said a familiar voice.

\- LOKI! Yelled the Russian.

\- Ah, I’m honored you remember me. 

\- Where’s Steve!? Continue Natasha, while Tony and Bruce try to locate the call.

\- He’s with me, do not worry, I shall take good care of him. Said the god of mischief in a dark, malicious tone.

The god of mischief hangs up. Tony and Bruce try to retrace the call.  
Thor lands in the tower. 

\- My fellow compatriots, Loki is on Earth and he has an artefact. Said the god of thunder.

\- Yes, we just called the cap and it was Loki who answered telling he will take care of Steve. Said Clint.

\- Ok! I got him. Said Bruce.

The Avengers suit up and rushes to the spot in Tribeca. They arrive, the backstreet where Steve is supposed to be doesn’t even have a cat, it’s empty.

\- He lied! Shout Iron man.

\- Of course he lied, he is my brother. Said Thor.

\- Then where is he? Ask Bruce.

\- I’m calling him back, it’s the only thing that could help. Said Natasha.

\- We can’t retrace Steve himself? Ask Clint.

\- Loki seems to have blocked the signal of Rogers’s puce. Said Bruce.

\- Hello, miss Romanov.

\- Loki! What makes you think we won’t find you? Ask the redhead.

\- Well, first you don’t know where I am currently. Answered the god of mischief.

\- What make you so sure? She saw Tony nodding.

\- Even if you locate me, unless you can teleport, Mister Rogers won’t be the one you know anymore. 

\- What are you going to do?

\- Miss Romanov, why spoiled the surprise? Come to me, I have a surprise for you all.

Loki hangs up.

\- I’ve locates him. Said Tony.

\- Good, let’s go. Said Natasha.

The Avengers fly to the place indicates in the speed of light. They arrive to central park and giant stone golems wait them.  
Bruce turns into Hulk and begins to destroy the golem, but they form back and attack again. 

\- I’m going to get Steve. Said Tony.

He let the rest of the Avengers deals with the golem and goes to Loki. He enters the kind of temple the god of mischief has erect. Tony gasps as he sees Steve naked and shivering in the temple.  
Iron man is projected meters away by a magic bolt in his back. 

\- You’re too soon, Stark. Said Loki.

\- You rotten sack of… Begins Tony.

\- There, there.

Stark is puts in a crystal prison.

\- A public is always good. It tortures more persons. Said Loki.

The god of mischief puts the end of his scepter on the Steve chest and possessed him. Stark shouts hoping to stop the villain, but it’s in vain.   
Rogers stop moving. Loki smirks and caresses his legs.

\- OH YOU SICK FUCK! Shout Tony.

Steve doesn’t react to the touch, Loki continue to fondle the bare skin. Iron man blasts his repulsors against the crystal cage. It doesn’t work and Tony hopes the rest of the team will come.  
However he doesn’t stop to hit the crystal. He hates magic, oh does he hates it right now. Tony hits and tries to not look to the twisted treatment Loki is doing to Captain America.   
Noises on the temple walls distract Loki and he goes outside. Iron man calls Steve, trying to get him to reason. 

\- Come on Cap, don’t listen to Loki, what about freedom?! Okay, seriously Steve please. I know you are not completely possessed. Fight it back! Do something! You’re going to get rape! Steve! We still have to make out! Goddammit! ROGERS WAKE UP! 

Steve doesn’t even blink. Iron man shout of rage and puts all of his power in the beam, however the glass crystal do not break, but Steve have turns his head toward Tony.

\- Steve, stevie, blondie, WAKE UP! By god, this glass pisses me off!! Said Iron man.

Loki comes back and Tony shouts of rage while punching the crystal. The god of mischief caress the blonde’s hairs and Steve blinks and looks at him, he frowns his eyebrows.

\- STEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEE!

Steve tilts his head. Tony doesn’t know what to do now. The prison really doesn’t break and Loki has the Captain on his back.   
Another loud noise on the temple walls and Loki sigh in exasperation. He makes a sortilege and Tony tries to break the prison. There’s a crack and Tony shouts of joy and continue to hit it! 

\- HERE I COME LOKI!

The god of mischief rolls his eyes and throws a magic bolt at Iron man, but the hero doges it. He has used a lot of his power on the crystal prison, so he catches Steve and flies away with him.  
The Steve he had was an illusion. After a myriads of swears like putting several squash in the forbidden temple of the god of mischief, Stark goes back in the temple and a laughing Loki is waiting for him.   
Tony search Steve, he doesn’t seem to be there. The Loki there is an illusion decides Tony and he fly outside, scanning the area. He found them, hallelujah!   
Iron man fly there and catches Steve, for his armor, he has the real Steve, a Steve that seem to have take a lot of sleeping pills, but Steve, not harmed fortunately.

Tony contact Clint to say he has Rogers and Thor brushes Tony in his flight to roundhouse kicks his brother. 

\----------------

\- Is he okay, is he okay? Ask Tony.

\- Yes, Tony. He has bruises on the back and thighs, but that’s all. Oh, and we didn’t have to do anything to makes him dispossessed, he seem to have gained his consciousness while you were rescuing him. Said Bruce.

\- Thank god. Said Stark. 

Tony went to see Captain America who was chilling in his bed looking at TV.

\- Hey Tony.

\- Hi Steve. You’re okay? Want something? Pastry, porn magazines, ice tea, kittens? Ask Stark.

\- No I’m going to be good, thank you.

\- How did he get you in the restaurant?

\- After I went out the bathroom he catches me and stunned me. 

\- Sorry to have take so long.

\- It’s okay. It’s the danger of the job. 

\- Yeah, but still. Hey you’re free tomorrow?

\- I should? Is it to make out? Said Steve with a wink. 

Tony blushes of surprise and then remembers the joke he has made earlier while he was in distress. Stark chuckles.

\- Yes, of course my good Captain.

\- Where? Ask the blond.

\- What about, mmmmh, oh yeah, Coney Island?

\- Okay! I’ll go ask the rest of the team.

\-----------------------

The Avengers goes to Coney Island (sound like a fluffy fanfic), in civilian clothes and Thor being very curious about the sweets.

\- Those confectioneries are rather more expensive then other place, why? Ask the Asgardian. 

\- It’s because it has a lot of people that come and can’t really go out to eat somewhere near, so they boost the price to earn more money. Answered Clint.

\- Won’t you take cotton candy, Sir Banner? Ask Thor.

\- I prefer pogo. Answers Bruce.

\- What is that? Ask the Thunder god.

\- Sausage on a stick. Answers Clint.

\- Hey Thor, want to go to all the food stands with me while the boys do roller coaster? I’m hungry. Ask Natasha.

\- Sound exciting. Said Thor.

\- To the Cyclone. Said Steve.

\- I’m sitting with you. I’m going to hold on you if I’m too scared Steve, I hope you know it. Said Tony with a wink. 

They did the roller coaster and Tony’s hair was messed up. Banner had a satisfactory glee and Steve wanted another ride. Clint thought it was cool, but wanted to try the Ferris wheel. But instead they joined Thor and Natasha to eat.

They only stopped when night was drawing and they did the carousel and finished with the Ferris wheel. The lights of the city reflecting on the water were beautiful.  
The Ferris wheel stopped when the super hero team was in the highest spot. They enjoyed the view. 

\- Hey Thor, Natasha, we see you cuddling. Yells from the nacelle under Tony and Steve’s. 

\- Well cuddle Banner if you’re jealous. Respond Romanov. 

\- Please no. Said Bruce.

\- Hey give it a try, I smell good. Said Hawkeye.

\- Love is in the air tonight. Said Tony.

\- The stress. And you still supposed to make out with me. Said Steve.

Tony blushes so much his ears must be pink.

\- What you’re serious? Ask Stark.

Rogers respond by pressing his lips on Tony’s and the genius isn’t so genius anymore. He kisses back of course; it’s not every day you kiss the American Icon.   
They break the kiss and they are breathless. The Ferris wheel just begins to work again and they can see Hawkeye making a tickle fight and Natasha and Thor braiding their hairs, it makes Tony explode in laughter and Steve smile. 

\- Oh and Tony, thank you when you were yelling at me with Loki, it helped me. Said Steve.

\- How, you weren’t moving? Ask Tony.

\- Noticed I was out of his possession very easily, because of you.

\-------------------

\- SHUT UP! You were so cute! Shout Clint to Bruce.

\- No I wasn’t!

\- Yes!

\- No.

\- Yes. Yells Clint and Tony together.

\- And you two braiding your hairs! Said Tony.

\- What is the matter, man of Iron? I was braiding her flamboyant hair into the noble braids of the Valkyries as the warrior she is. Answers the Asgardian. 

\- Hey don’t look at me like that, you don’t even suspect the hair softness of that god. Said Natsha.

\- Oooh, can I touch? Damn, it’s as soft as chinchilla. Said Tony.

They arrive at the Avengers tower and enter it, putting their bags away and Barton turning on the TV. 

Tony decides to not go in his lab yet and take a shower. He smells a bit the grease form Coney Island.   
While taking a shower, he hears the door open. 

\- May I join Stark? Ask Steve.

\- Hiiiiii! You little rascal, you can’t enter the shower of a poor man like that? Said Tony.

\- Poor?

\- You know what I mean. Close the shower curtain! I haven’t done my legs!

\- You do your legs…? No you don’t.

\- What you’re, you’re really going to join me? Said Tony, his eyes round like ping pong balls as the blond was undressing.

\- Then the flirt was nothing? 

\- You… weren’t clueless to them?

\- Sometimes, sometimes not. I’m sure you won’t say no to one night stand. 

\- Hell no!

Steve enters the shower and gives a sloppy kiss to Stark. They both jump as they hear a loud noise on the wall.

\- STOP TICKLING ME GODDAMIT! Yells Bruce.

\- NEVER! Answers Barton.

\- Anyone has a girlfriend or boyfriend in the team? Ask Tony.

\- I don’t think so. Answers Rogers.

\- Explain all the sexual tension.

\- You don’t help.

Tony kisses the blond again. He’s beginning to feel very warm. And yeah the sexual tension makes him hard easily and rubs himself against the hips of the American icon while kissing his neck. Steve makes a low growl. And respond by also rubbing his hips. The friction is amazing and Stark bites his lower lips.   
After a moment, Steve takes them both in hands and with swift wrist movement, he jerks them. It sends jolt of pleasure to Tony who nibbles the blond’s ear and he wraps his legs around his waist. Rogers place him so he doesn’t lose his balance and rubs his thumb of their slits. He earns a deep moan from Tony who bucks his hips. The brunet caresses Steve’s skin and kisses him. 

\- Don’t move like that, we’re going to slip. Said Steve. 

\- Bring the soap big boy, main course. Said Tony is a deep voice.

\- You sure?

\- Oh yeah.

Steve took the bottle of shower gel and puts it on his cock and then makes a soapy massage to Tony’s butt.   
Rogers slide in gently and Tony moans, not loudly, they know the tickle fight isn’t far. Steve thrust slowly than goes a bit faster and he grunts and swears while Tony muffles his whimpers because Steve is doing just what is right. Rogers comes quickly and spilled outside. 

\- You were fast. Said Tony.

\- Yeah. Said Steve, putting gel in his hand.

The blond grabs Tony’s cock and massages it with intensity and Stark kisses Rogers with all his worth. He spills in the American icon hands with a muffled groans.

\- Thank you, shampoo me now.

\- Yes Mister Stark. Said Steve.

\- Mister Stark? That was my dad! 

\- If you want, we could do it a bit longer next time.

\- I was hoping for that. So Tuesday?

\- Hahahaha, if you wish.


End file.
